


5 McCree Pile-Up

by dicktrickle



Series: McCree Dream Team [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Cock Slut Hanzo, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Facials, Hanzo and his 5 boyfriends, M/M, McCree's other skins, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tape, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top Jesse McCree, Voyeurism, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: Exactly as the title and tags sayEnjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Boxing Day!  
> Now for 2200 words of pure smut  
> (posted without proof reading because I got excited! Let me know if you spot mistakes! <3)

“When I caught him last week, we took a roll in the hay, _obviously_ , but the things he did with his _mouth_ , it was just,” and as if to express his pleasure, Sage brought up his hands, squeezing them into fists, face scrunched and hips jutting out sharply. “He is not afraid to wrap his lips around anything, that’s for sure.”

The ‘he’ in question was Hanzo Shimada, currently getting fucked raw and heavy by Lake. Lake forced Hanzo’s head up by his ponytail, nose pressing into the sensitive area behind Hanzo’s ear, beard tickling and nose inhaling loudly. Forced on his knees, Hanzo could do nothing more than struggle to support his weight on one shaking hand, the other occupied with bringing American off.

Overtaken by the pleasure Lake fucked deep into Hanzo, he fell onto his chest, hand still outstretched, retaining the tight fist he had on American’s fat cock. His own cock, dripping, an angry red, remained untouched, the only relief coming from his own weight sandwiching it between his thighs and stomach. It offered little relief.

Letting go of his hair, Lake took ahold of Hanzo’s hips, bringing them back to meet his every thrust with more force, impossibly fucking himself deeper into Hanzo’s loose hole. His grip stayed strong and steady, one hand occasionally lifting to deliver a slap to a pert cheek, interrupting the others’ conversations. On the other end, American caressed Hanzo’s mussed hair, gently petting and smoothing out his ruined hair.

“That’s it… that’s the face, so fucked out, my god…” It was no secret what the others were doing, watching the lucrative show as they were. “I don’t think I’ve-- augh, I’ve ever actually cum in him, when he makes faces like that.” Sage huffed as he handled the camera, stabilizing his grip on it as he applied more lube on himself with his left hand. “Always, _goddamn,_ always pull out last second for the money shot.” Sage’s frustration continued, until his sounds stopped altogether, steps coming closer. “I can’t-- I can’t help if--” Sage moved closer, practically shoving himself against Hanzo’s mouth.

Without hesitation, Hanzo took Sage in his free hand, remembering all of this McCree’s likes, all of his quirks. While putting all of his focus on Sage, Hanzo relaxed the hand wrapped around American, offering a tight ring for American to fuck into, which he gladly accepted. The petting did not stop, nor did the slow rolling of American’s hips against his fist.

Hanzo kept his fist around Sage loose, tightening as he’d reach the head, offering a slight pinch to the glans and foreskin. Every downward pull was careful, thumb resting on the head, nail only slightly pressing into the bead of precum. Hanzo looked up at Sage, bleary eyed, both from pleasure and sweat, and smiled.

“ _Fuck_!” And Sage came all over Hanzo’s open mouth, some cum landing as high as his eyebrows, slowly oozing over his eyes and nose. Hanzo’s eyes rolled back into his head, whether from the facial or the double handed slaps on his ass from Lake remained uncertain.

Sage, regaining feeling in his legs, stepped back, all but shoving the camera into Hanzo’s face, a rude habit he can’t seem to break from. “Smile for the camera babe, show off how pretty you look.” Hanzo raised his head, eyes closed and mouth open, attempting to lick off all the cum within reach of his tongue. Unsatisfied with the amount he could reach, Hanzo shook his head, rubbing his face into the mattress in frustration. American, ever the gentleman, moved his hand from Hanzo’s hair, catching fat dollops of Sage’s cum on his fingers as he reached Hanzo’s mouth, holding his fingers just within reach of that talented tongue. Every sucking sound that came from Hanzo’s mouth went straight to every cock in the room, Hanzo’s own included.

Hanzo was thriving. But none so much as Lake, who, upon seeing Hanzo lick up the mess off his face via American’s fingers, bucked as deep as he could into Hanzo, grounding his cum as deep as he could, forcing a few extra thrusts before quickly removing himself, settling his still half-hard cock on Hanzo’s thigh.

Almost immediately, Lake’s cum began leaking out of Hanzo, little spurts turning into fat globs with every second. Lake, ever unkind, shoved two of his fingers into the hole, thumb catching any stray pools of cum, nudging it in along with his fingers, the squelch of its intrusion loud in the room full of groans and heavy panting. “Keep it in until the next one’s up.” Another slap landed on Hanzo’s ass, causing his hole to tighten around the fingers in response. Mouth still full of American’s fingers, Hanzo could only moan softly at the demand, head nodding, eyes still closed.

“You treat him right, you hear? He doesn’t need your sass.” American spoke so chivalrously, even as his fingers dug deeper into Hanzo’s mouth, touching molars and pressing Hanzo’s tongue down flat. American’s glare shifted into a warm gaze as he looked from Lake to Hanzo, metal hand coming up to continue petting the mussed hair. His smile turned dark, however, as he pulled his fingers from the wet mouth, both hands coming down to grab Hanzo’s head, pulling it up, close to his lips as he spoke. “But we’re not done with you just yet, princess.” American planted a quick peck on Hanzo’s forehead before he dropped his head and motioned for Vigilante and Mystery Man approach the bed.

The two had held conversation about their favorite things regarding Hanzo as they had watched Lake fuck him. Vigilante preferred receiving head from Hanzo, claiming the man an expert in the act, in possession of a sharp tongue, as well as a few sharp teeth, much to his enjoyment. Mystery Man preferred shoving himself as deep into a well fucked Hanzo as he could possibly get, enjoying the “sloppy seconds” and subsequent ease of access from all the cum and lube already lodged into Hanzo. Both men took up their preferred ends as American rolled Hanzo onto his back, capturing Hanzo’s hands and manipulating them onto his own chest, the placement a clear indication of what to do, just short of a demand. Before Hanzo could get to work on himself, both men at opposite ends laid their hands on him, maneuvering him so that his head laid just off the edge of the bed, legs curling up and apart, separated by Mystery Man’s large form.

Vigilante grabbed Hanzo’s head, raising it to ease the angle it was in, scarf and mask failing to hide the smile in his eyes as he gazed down. Hanzo smiled back, mouth opening with a breathy smile, leaning against Vigilante’s flesh hand, rubbing small circles against the offered hand. Just as he was about to return his head to its hanging position, Mystery Man pulled Hanzo towards the center of the bed by his legs. The sudden movement brought Hanzo’s head flat against the bed, allowing him to look at Mystery Man, who was looming over him between his legs. Hanzo dully noticed that Mystery Man also retained his scarf and mask, but was devoid of any other clothing.

“Hellooo, gorgeous,” Mystery Man crooned before nipping Hanzo’s lips between his own. Hanzo’s hands abandoned his chest, coming up to wrap around the masked man’s broad shoulders. Mystery Man’s heavy weight had just settled on him when Vigilante’s voice interrupted them.

Gasping for breath, Hanzo barely heard the argument right above him. He felt more than heard Mystery Man’s responses to Vigilante’s complaints, and felt Vigilante’s hands cradle his head, slowly tilting his head back into the mattress so they could make eye contact.

“You want me, too, don’t you baby?” Vigilante’s eyes pierced Hanzo’s own, Hanzo’s mouth going slack in response, a well learned response. “See? He’s hungry for it,” and as if to prove a point, Vigilante stuck a finger into Hanzo’s mouth, watching it get sucked deeper into the mouth, the rest of the fingers curling around Hanzo’s lips and rubbing them softly. “I can’t _not_ give him what he wants-- that’s right baby-- if you _hog him up_ , MM.”

“He’s got a point, M.” American was always so kind, always the peacekeeper of the group. “We all know how much he likes being plugged up from both ends at once, right princess?” American’s mouth descended on Hanzo’s mouth next, Hanzo opening up to let the thick tongue lick against his own, lick the ridged at the roof of his mouth before promptly pulling away.

Hanzo nodded before finding his voice, eyes almost completely shut from all the stimulation he had already gone through, the pain in his still hard cock blurring towards to edge of pleasure, the group’s efforts to  edge him just right paying off. “Yes…” Barely a whisper, but the most anticipated thing in the room at that moment.

“You heard him, fellas,” and American pulled Hanzo’s head back off the edge of the bed, as he initially was, before climbing onto the bed to kneel along Hanzo’s side, stroking himself off just above Hanzo’s chest. “Hop to it, you two.”

The two did not hesitate to take up their positions, Vigilante forcing a thumb into the side of Hanzo’s mouth to get him to open up, Mystery Man lifting Hanzo’s hips and setting them on his hips, entering Hanzo as he lowered him onto his lap.

The two did not set a rhythm for Hanzo, much to his enjoyment. Any move from either of them took his already stifled breath away, never knowing which would move when, where to brace himself, whose name to garble.

Distantly, he heard a camera shutter go off, Sage undoubtedly taking glamor shots amidst the video he was capturing. Hanzo felt goosebumps erupt all over his body as he imagined how he must look at that very moment, mouth and ass as full of cock and cum as he could take. _Wait_ … _I can definitely take another dick in my mouth…_

He moaned against Vigilante’s cock, causing his hips to stutter, his hands coming to rest against the bed, pushed closer to the edge. Hanzo opened his eyes, catching movement just out of sight, and turned his head enough to catch a glimpse of American. American stared back, mouth curling up as he kept jerking himself off directly above Hanzo. Hanzo only broke the stare when Mystery Man leaned forward over Hanzo’s body, driving into him at a new angle, brushing directly against his prostate. Hanzo’s mouth was pushed further onto Vigilante’s cock, teeth gently biting down on the crown, humming contentedly against the weight on his tongue. Vigilante’s hands moved from the bed to Hanzo’s jaw, nails digging in slightly as he shallowly fucked his way to orgasm in Hanzo’s mouth, going still as he felt himself go over the edge, filling Hanzo’s mouth enough to cause him to let some cum spill out even as he swallowed.

Hanzo could see American hunch over himself at the sight before him: Mystery Man fucking furiously up into Hanzo, Vigilante holding Hanzo’s head up to swallow every drop of his cum, some trickling down his face, towards his eyes. He saw the flush on American’s face darken, his tell that he was close. Still sucking on Vigilante’s softening cock, Hanzo winked at American, cheeks moving in an attempt to smile around the thick member in his mouth.

American came all over Hanzo’s chest with a muffled shout, teeth gritting against the feeling. He regained his composure quickly, breath still heaving in and out as another dark smile crossed his face, eyes never leaving Hanzo’s. Without preamble, American’s flesh hand grabbed onto one of Hanzo’s pecs, smearing his own cum over his hand in the process. A sharp thrust came from under Hanzo at the same time, forcing him to spit out Vigilante’s cock to catch his breath. He felt American glide his fingers towards his nipple, felt him grab ahold and pinch the bud, screaming out when he felt American’s metal hand wrap around his neglected cock shortly after. The smile only darkened when American spoke.

“What a pretty picture you make like this, honey,” his hold on Hanzo’s cock only got tighter, faster, “but we’re missing the cherry on top, don’t you think?” He thumbed the slit, smearing the precum around the head, going faster still. “Come, princess. Come for us.”

Hanzo hadn’t noticed the others approach the bed until he felt four extra hands settle on him, touching every inch of skin available. He briefly felt one of them spit onto his hole, where he was conjoined with Mystery Man, before the force of his orgasm robbed him of his consciousness.

\---

Hanzo awoke some time later, lying on his bed, surrounded by his boyfriends. He had been cleaned up at some point, feeling the silk of his robe rub against his skin. The others hadn’t noticed him waking up, too entranced by the video playing on television.

“Sage, you are off camera duty indefinitely.” Hanzo heard a yelp, and assumed one of them had smacked Sage in annoyance.

He stifled a laugh, and the group turned to look at him simultaneously. Immediately, they all swarmed him, sandwiching him between their bodies, kisses raining down everywhere. He was inundated with praise, echoes of ‘good job, sweet pea’ and ‘I love you’s filling his ears. Hanzo smiled, kissing each and every one in return, before settling himself down to resume watching their homemade movie.

  
Hanzo was in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> for deghostly and Marc  
> I love you guys <3
> 
> P.S. if you spot anything weird, let me know!


End file.
